Kosen becomes Airishoth
The First Airishoth A New Beginning A race that had been born of war, and blood.. A race that had been awakened by Keltharian mortals, and a race that unleashed their wraith upon the very same mortals who awoke them. This was the race of the Khoren, a proud and noble being who stood upright with their blue skin and fierce some horns. The world saw them as monsters, and hated them for what they had done as frost giants. The world demanded retribution for the lives that where taken by these "beasts". Kosen Dokota As a frost giant, he was the first to leap into the water and soak up the powers that where within the Holy Tear, he who was the first of his kind. "Never had their been a greater Airishoth than Kosen Dokota," spoken by the second Airishoth Rali Dokota, "And never will there be..." Kosen was not like the others, for he did not see a reason to accept a meaningless death as the other Khoren had accepted. He didn't believe his people should be executed for crimes they themselves did not exist for. "What if a Tiger killed a deer, should it be executed?" said Kosen Dokota. A warrior's heart, but a wise mind.. This was the power that flowed within Kosen, and made him the Khoren that was able to stop his peoples' senseless slaughter. Keltharian's Compromise The Primal Alliance agreed that they were not as dangerous as their former selves after stepping into the Lake of Elves, the creator of the Elven race.. But they had no intention on allowing them to remain free. They did, however, give them the mountain that they were released from, "Niffelem", but they also had to restore most of the mountain to the Dwarves. Kosen agreed that it was only fair that the Dwarves were restored to the mountain, therefore he agreed to the terms. Kosen's Way of Life Kosen believes that living for greed and working tirelessly for coin or any sort of currency for that matter was a pitiful way of life. Instead, his people believed strongly in helping out one another. They help one another because they earn something in return.. They do it so they may help one another continue to live another day. This brought upon an economy of equality and respect, where no one was viewed as too little nor too big within the city. Even the Airishoth was equal to his people, he merely worked as a guide. Though this life was a peaceful one, and later become the foundations that built "Faith" as we know it today, Kosen was not forgiving of those who choose to live another path. Kosen could not stand Keltharians, because they oppressed the weaker and poorer folk of their homelands so that, "The rich may dance upon the graves of the poor, that is your "World"..."(Kosen Dokota). Kosen would mercilessly attack any of those who would out right admit that the "Freelands Way of Life" was the "correct" way of life.